Different Life Different Fate Rewrite
by ssnw
Summary: With Voldie and Bella as the biological parents, James Potter do his best to protect the Dark Lord's son.Black and Snape as Godfathers. LP,AD,and other light family banishing. HP/DG, others undecided.
1. Introduction

Hi everyone, I have rewrite the story because I think I can make the story better with some changes and will be start editing the other chapters before continuing the story as I find the story does not go towards the ending I was planning, please bear with me.

* * *

St. Andews is a small hospital in Oxford but have the most up to date facilities due to the hospite only accept wealthy and nobilities.

"Bella, he is so beautiful!" A man who looks to be in his early thirty said to his wife. The new-born baby has dark-brown hair like his father and have crystal like dark-green eyes that cannot be his parents.

"The Blacks do not have anyone who has dark-green eyes, we all inherit silver eyes. However, I am not sure about the Grunts or the Slytherins since they keep their family secrets close to themselves, even The Blacks' library does not include anything from them."Her trade mark Black's silver eyes show doubts and confusion.

"In the vault, there isn't any family history books, I am not sure about the Chamber of Secret since I never get the chance and time to explore. However, as far as I know Salazar's wife, Jade, had a pair of green eyes much like our son. The portrait is somewhere in Hogwarts..."Voldamort thought deeply, trying to remember every detail about the said portrait.

"Even though that may be the case I want to have a parentage test with the baby, there are many rumors around sayingDumbledore and his, friends, are arranging spies around us. I want to make sure the jealous mage didn't switch our child."Bellatrix holding the child carfeully, who is now crying for some unknow reason.

"You are right. We should be careful. It is unfortunite that baby's mind is too unorganise to read."Voldamort agreed and quickly arrange the test without any delay.

After the result shows the baby is a Potter, both Voldamort and Bellatrix are enraged. However, they keep their calm and agreed to raise the baby. They first destroy every and any evident that show they were once in the hospital, then they quickly destroy the glamour on the boy and named him Akhilleus. They planned to educate him with battle knowledge and when he gets older, he would be the personal guard and butler for their real son, Callixtus Adalric Riddle.

On the other hand, the Potters have no knowledge that one of their twins was switched by their most trusted professor, Albus Dumbledore, also they have no knowledge of the plans the ancient man made for the twins. However, one thing the man had miss calculate is James Potter, a man who's pureblood heritage is so deep that even with love potion and loyalty potion his wife isn't able to control him.

As time pass by, another factor also alter Dunbledore's plans, that is Sirius, and by the time the mage realise something happened to two of his knights, it will be too late to do anything and he will finally lose his own chess game.

* * *

Once again thank you for your patient and I hope everyone will enjoy the edited chapters.


	2. The Potters

Hi everyone this is chapter two.

* * *

Five years later.

"Harry Potter!"Lily Potter called out the name with rage. "How many times have I told you that you are suppose to do whatever your brother askes you? He is your baby brother you should say yes to whatever he say and even spoil him, he is the one who is destiny to defeat Voldamort, the most evil wizard in this era. It is your job to act as his guardian or if you are as stupid as you appear to be you should act as his side kick."

"Lily please, stopped. You are giving everyone in the family headache with all these screaming. Harry is the oldest child for Merlin's sake he is the one who is supposed to be treated with respect and like a prince, and would you start doing your job as a mother? Your irresponsable personality is starting to annoy me to a point I am considering to moved you to Potter Cottage."James' brows furrow, they have this argument many times, after each shouting match between them, he feels more tired than before.

Lily shakes her head. "I never understand the point of arguing with you. What's the big deal of Harry being the oldest? He is not as important as David, he is not going to save the wizard world like David! David is the one we are suppose to spend all of our energy and money on, not Harry!"

"Well, Lily Potter nee Evans, you are corrupted by the power Dunbledore willing to give you. I told you since the day our marriage begin, I would follow Ancient Pureblood Law disregards your blood status, and I told you to be familiar with these laws. However, from what I witness everyday in the manor, you do not follow the rules and will not do so. Therefore, with the hope of not wasting more energy to persuade you, I, as the Lord of the Potter Family orders you to move to Potter Cottage until further notice."A bright white light strike Lily without warning.

"James, what is the meaning of this?"Lily throws a priceless mirror towards James, who easily moved out of the way with Harry safely in his arms. "We are husband and wife, from the law you cannot banish me. We have equal power!"

"We, married under ancient laws of the wizard world. The conditions you stated is from muggle, I told you I wouldn't follow any muggle laws since the very beginning. Either you move to Potter Cottage and learn some pureblood etiquette before you come back or-"

"Or what?"She scorned. "You can only have me in this life. Our souls are tied together."

James laughed coldly. "Yes, how can I forget that? I always regret I married you, Lily Evans. You disgrace the noble name of Potter, as well as David. It is only luck that you corrupted only one of my two sons! Consider yourself lucky that the contract, we signed regarding David is an iron-clad magical contract, otherwise I will get my son back no matter what!"

"James Potter, I never want your oh, so noble surname, it was you who purposed."Lily takes off her engagement ring. "You said I am the only love in your life, and you will respect and follow all of my decisions until the end of your life. Remember, do you remember? Where is the James, who, love me with all his heart?"

"I never love you, never! The one I loved was Andromeda Black, I was controlled by you and Dumbledore through love potion."James said angrily, his eyes show hatred and disgust he feels for the both of them. "And don't try to make any excuses, I knew and Padfoot knew since the one time you cannot spike my food or drink. You enjoy money and power. I know and understand you more than you think Lily Evans. How much do you want to stop involving in my life and shut your mouth about myself and Padfoot knowing your plan?"

"Fine, I will move to Potter Cottage if you transfer ten thousand gallons every month into David's vault, and I want David's full guardianship. Although the contract states you cannot directly control or intervene in David's life it doesn't mean you cannot use some sneaky ways."

James thought he totally understands the woman in front of him after six years of marriage, but it seems this argument shows how selfish this woman is and how much he doesn't know.

James nodded, "Fine. However, your name will change back to Evans, and I want to meet with him every month."

"No, impossible! You have no said over his life, and I will change my name."Lily smirked. "Oh, and James. You will pay for Hogwarts."She left James and Harry behind and walked upstairs to pack.

James signed, and patted Harry's hair. From the Family Tree in the drawing room, he figured one of his sons was switched and there is a hugh possibility that Dumbledore is behind this.

He remembered the moment he tried to explain to Harry that he is not his biological son. The boy didn't cry or throw any tantrum. The boy accepted this fact easily, either because he is too young to understand or there is some magical connection the boy never felt between them.

"Well, Harry."James smile at his adoptive son, his son and heir. "Come, after looking all over the family tomes, I finally find the spell we need to break your glmour."

Harry quickly put down his book and run towards James, who pick him up. "Really?"

"Yes, but for references, it will be painful."James quickly walk through the corridors of Potter Manor, turning corners and stops in front a thick oak door.

Harry nodded his head, he had read many books and remember this fact from one of them. He love reading. Since he could talk, he always asked James to read him stories and when the story books can no longer satisfy him, James starts to read him magic theory books. This year he got his first practice wand and starting to learn the practical part with David, as Lily wants David to out shone Harry, but David shows no interest in learning and Lily reluctantly allows Daivd to skip the lessons.

"Remember every family have their own characteristics?"Getting a nod, James continue. "From you real look we should be able to identify your biological family. However, keep in mind Harry, you are my son and heir to the Potter's name and Fortune despite your blood."

"I will remember this."Harry response. "You will always be my father, no matter what."

"I know."Without warning James starts chanting old Gaelic, lights of many unnamed colour circles the younger male and finally strike his body.

The boy's body gradually starts to change. His raven hair becomes dark-brown, and his features become more aristocratic and he becomes taller and slightly muscular unlike any children his age. The moment Harry opens his eyes, James feels they are very unique but cannot pinpoint the family.

"Dad?"Harry asked weakly. Confused by James shock expression as he was never one that cannot control his emotion. "Sorry, Harry."James quickly put a smile back on his face. "I don't recognise your biological family, I am sorry. Anyway, clothes shopping first. I will not allow my heir walk around with unfitted clothes."

Harry finally realise he grows taller and the trousers he wore is now much shorter, the shirt he wore is smaller as well. Harry nodded obediently. "And when will we talk to Padfoot, Dad?"

"I think he is getting off work one hour later. We will meet him in 'Waltz' then."James smile and starts to enlarge Harry's clothes to make it fit.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


	3. Getting their sons back

This chapter is much longer because of some very important changes, please stay with me. ^o^

I do not own "Harry Potter" and do not make money out of this...

* * *

At the same time, in Slytherin Castle, a boy the same age as Harry Potter is elves had tricked him. They followed some Death Eaters' order because he 'forgot' to order them not to follow other orders apart from him. He is planning to use his status as the Dark Lord's apprentice to punish someone, or some house elves.

Lolo, his personal house elf is bowing at him. He dismissed the elf, as soon as he popped in. He knows the other elves are using him as a spy to predict who he is going to torture next.

He is not sure this is the life he wants. He has the privilege to use all the facilities in the ancient but marvelous castle, he gets paid by learning magic and martial arts, and he knows his duty in the future will be to protect his master's sole heir.

He feels. He does not know, lonely? Sad? Isolated? Unloved?

No, no. He quickly banishes this thought, not unloved, just lonely he guessed. His master treated him with affection and respect. It is definitely not because of being unloved. Then, what? He is not sure.

Lolo pops in again. "Master Akhilleus, Lord Slytherin, your master wants you to be in his study immediately." The boy nodded and walks out his room.

Slytherin Castle is divided into five different sections: The Hall of Inspiration, The Courtyard of Strength, The Acquintence Rooms, The Quarters of Honoury and the most important The Realm of Angles & Devil, each section has a different purpose and few of them have access to all these places.

"You worthless-"A hiss comes from the far corner, and Akhilleus carefully disguise himself with his special mask, the one the Dark Lord gave him for the purpose of Death Eater activities. "Pay me some respect elf."

Another voice echoes through the corridor "If I were you, I would be at least pretend to be a good boy while in the territory of our lord."

Akhilleus recognize the cool, arrogant voice immediately. The person is Lucius Malfoy, the Lord of House Malfoy and the brother-in-law of the Dark Lord. He decided he doesn't want to get involved into the Death Eaters' power play, fully knowing that Death Eaters are only a foil to stop the supporters of Dumbledore.

The people or more precisely the true warriors of the Dark Lord is a group of the most intelligent and powerful people call Dark Vapour. They are a mystery. Akhilleus only know a small number of them because of his lessons with them, and they are not the people he wants to mess with.

He walks towards The Acquaintance Rooms. This part of the castle is where the followers of the Dark Lord and the lord himself would work. This tower has seven floors. The top floor is the Dark Lord's study, and the bottom floor is the meeting hall for the lowest rank Death Eaters.

Without any incidents, he arrived at the office of his master "My Lord, you called for me?" His words are well practice, but his voice still lacks the maturity of an adult.

"Yes, my apprentice. I called for you because I have heard some schemes that involve you and the elves." Voldemort paused and look at his student, the boy who he raised since he was an infant. "Do you have something to tell me?"

Akhilleus bowed respectfully and shakes his head. "My Lord, it is not significant and merely a child's game."

The Dark Lord looks at the boy deep in thought "Very well, but remember what you learn from myself and your other teachers, no matter what you do you are supposed to act without been detected."

"Understood." Sometimes he wonders maybe his master forgot about the fact that he is only five? But on the other hand, maybe it is a way to show him that he trusts him?

"My Lord." Lucius' voice ring through the thick oak door. "I have something important to report to you."

Voldemort motioned Akhilleus to stand at the right side of the room and allow Lucius into the office, who nodded at the apprentice and bow to the lord.

"Please begin your report." The Dark Lord closed the file and put away his quill, ready to listen to Lucius' report.

"My Lord, I find out the news regarding young master. As you know, Sirius Black is changing, unlike his usual self he starts to become more like a Black heir or Lord, like when he was younger, more precisely before he begins his education in Hogwart."

Voldemort nodded, recently he had been suspicious about Black's behavior and decided to gather some informations about him, to say the truth he was shocked by Black's reputation before he began Hogwart, he was viewed as one of the most respected and most traditional pureblood in his generation but something happened, and he became a blood traitor much like his blood brother, James Charles Potter.

Lucius continue, "It seems Black appointed his heir today in Gringottes. The curious thing is he only bring a veil of blood and the donor is his godson, commonly known as Harry Potter. The Potters use all their power to make their heir and Black's heir identity a secret. I think there is a good chance that James Potter finally realised the child is not his."

The Dark Lord's brows furrow. "It does not mean he will give my son back if I request, he will be more likely take my son to Dumbledore."

"I think not, my lord." Lucius quickly disagree. "From my spies, I find out that Potter and Black are having a very strained relationship due to Dumbledore spike their drinks in Loyalty Liquor in regular basis. They found out they were being drugged at Mexico after they spent four months traveling around the world with young master and David Potter."

"You sure do have many informative, but it still doesn't guarantee they will not hurt my son when they know his heritage." Voldemort signed, whoever said he doesn't have feelings is an idiot.

"My lord, we have a chance today to meet with the Potters." Lucius said calmly. "Black appointed young master as the heir, then James Potter will have to bring young master to Gringottes to perform the blood ritual today as tradition."

"Yes, of course. Come with me Akhilleus and Lucius, we have a meeting to go to."He quickly organize the work for the elves, Death Eaters and Dark Vapour, then go through the floo while holding Akhilleus in his arms like when Akhilleus was small and not in front of the Death Eaters.

* * *

The trio walks towards the bank with pureblood pride and confident. They can see James Potter holding a very handsome boy in his arms and walk into the bank. They quicken their pace and follow them into the main hall of Gringotte.

"Lord Riddle and Lord Malfoy, may your gold flow like a river" A goblin comes and greets his customers. The Lords nodded and watched helplessly when the Potters walk to the deeper part of the bank where the ritual will take place.

"Oh, yes Lord Potter and his heir." The goblin shows the rare amused smile. "Harry James Potter, but somehow he is not at all like a Potter, more like the founders of Hogwart."

"Manager may we arrange a meeting with Lord Potter for today, please? It is really urgent, and we will pay any fees require."Voldemort asked the proud goblin knowing it is the best chance to have his son back in his life. "It is regarding his heir and my apprentice."

The goblin looks at the child in Voldemort's arms, and finally nodded in approval. "I will try my best, please wait in the meeting room 'Honor' in the Hall of Gathering." He quickly walks towards where the ritual room is and left the trio to find their way.

* * *

In the ritual room, Sirius Black wore a traditional Greek white tunic waiting for his godson.

The Black family originally comes from Greece, the founder of the Blacks is the second son of a Greek powerful family and choose to live in Britain when he found out his brother would murder him the moment his father died. He changed his surname and marry a Bristish woman. The family starts to blossom because of his ability to trade and manage his business.

The family continues to flourish until it comes to Sirius' generation, when every Black are restricted because of either the Dark Lord or Dumbledore, they lost to those two mages because of pride.

"Uncle Siri!"Harry comes into the room wearing a mini version of Sirius' tunic.

Sirius doesn't recognize Harry the moment he came in but when he smells the boy's scent, he knows the boy is his godson. This is not the first time he thanks his ability due to animagus form.

It is also his animagus form that tells him something is wrong with his godson the first time he saw the infant. The baby boy has a totally different body scent than the other Potters. The scent is like one of his relatives, but he never tells James because of a Black's vow.

It is also the reason he willingly named Harry his heir even when he knows Harry is not James' son.

"Hello, my prince. How are you today?" Sirius kneel to the height of Harry and kiss his forehead. "Are you ready?" The boy nodded his head. He is wearing the Potter heir bracelet. The bracelet provides spells protection and allows the boy to have access to Potter's family magic conserve and family knowledge, memory that is preserved by every lord of the family.

Unlike other family, once the heir is decided the heir of the Black family cannot be change, even the Lord himself cannot change the heir because unlike other families that gives the heirs jewellery, the Black will give the heir a magical tattoo that consists of the Black's crest and allows the heir access to the Black's magic conserve and knowledge like the Potter's bracelet, it also contains protections to darker spells and curses.

The ritual is considered to be the easiest to perform but the most dangerous as it involves two different type of blood magic, human and goblin. Although, many pureblood contain magical creatures blood, they normally use human magic in everyday life to prevent the muggleborns and halfblood knowing their strength and weakness.

Harry was not a happy and hyper boy after the ritual finished. He feels pain from his newly acquired tattoo and some foreign magic trying to combine with his own magic, like the time when he first put on the Potter bracelet.

"Pop, lets go, your dad is waiting and after lunch you can have a nap." Sirius picked the tired boy up and smooth his hair.

* * *

After seeing Harry went into the ritual room a goblin comes talk to James, he was going to refuse the meeting Malfoy had purposed but when he heard it is about Harry's biological father, he hesitated and agreed.

When he comes to the arranged meeting room, he immediately knows Malfoy didn't trick him this time, the magic around the room feels like his heir's but the moment he looks at the occupants in the room his brows furrow involuntarily.

He decided if Harry's biological father is some commoner or unpowerful lord, then he would pay him some money and dismiss his presence, but now looking at the red eyes of Voldemort, he knows he is in a difficult situation, however, he is determined to keep Harry as his son and heir.

"Good morning gentlemen," James put his hand up when Malfoy tries to explain. "I know Voldemort is Harry's true father because of my animagus form, which allows me to feel the magic around me."

"Then the problem is, would you give my lord his son back?" Lucius questioned, but he was stopped from further questioning James.

"Lord Potter, as many ancient and pureblood family knows we Slytherins can read minds even without looking at people's eyes," Akhilleus' eyes widen at this revelation but Voldemort disregard this and continue. "I know you already make my son your heir and cannot change this unless my son died, and I know you love him and treat him like your son.

Throughout the years, I also treated Akhilleus, your true son, as my apprentice although not a son due to some family magic, but myself and my wife treated him as best as our family magic allows and educated him.

Why don't we become blood brothers for our sons? I also know that you support pureblood tradition before Dumbledore drugged you and Lord Black, please consider my proposal." Voldemort's eyes changed back to his natural colour and shows pure honest and his willingness to treat James as a blood brother.

"I understand our situation and I agree that it is the best option for our sons and myself regarding Dumbledore." He has to admit he doesn't have the power or the political strength to refuse this proposal, also looking at his biological son it is not difficult to notice that he has been treated well, considering dark family's magic normally prevent family members to adopt children.

"Then I will go to the goblin to book a ritual room." Lucius quickly go to the reception desks and booked a room for today, in case James changes his mind or drugged by Dumbledore again.

"Akhilleus, the name I gave you when your were borned is Harry, Harry Potter." James started out of the blue, and smile at the child in Voldemort's arm. "I know I am like a stranger to you, but I will try my best to become your father as I should have, and Lord Voldemort, I will still treat our heir as my son, you don't have to worry."

The lord smile genuinely and smoothen Akhilleus' hair. "Lord Potter, James, please call me Marvolo, we are going to be blood brother soon and I am truely want to be your blood brother. Oh, I named my son Callixtius Adalric. " He handed the child to James, who hold the boy with practice easy.

"Thank you, now I am confident of fully escape Dumbledore's hand." James smiled and smirk as a plan formed in his mind. "Marvolo, at the moment I am fear about Callixtus' safety, and I have a plan."

Marvolo sits straighter and motion James to sit beside him. "Please tell and I will co-operate."

"Akhilleus's appearence is commonly known as Harry Potter's, if Akhilleus come live with me and Callixtus live with you, then the problem will be solved but first the children have to agree with this arrangement."

"Of course." Marvolo agreed. He understands it is difficult to live with someone you don't know especially at a young age.

Akhilleus look at the adults and nodded. "But I want to change my name to Adrian Harry Potter. I understand it is for our family's safety and young master's, it is a way for me to thank you, my lord for everything."

"Sure, I will just need to tell the goblin later, but in public I think we still need to call you Adrian though." James smiled at the boy.

Adrian nodded and grinned. He loves this arrangement in this case no one will be able to use his name to perform any kind of magic. It's an advantage.

Marvolo nodded knowing what's he thinking and smile at his apprentice. "Thank you Adrian, you are still my apprentice, but you are also my nephew after the ritual so please call me Uncle Marvolo."

Adrian smile and give the Dark Lord a hug he never dares to give.

"I also have another problem regarding Callixtus. I want to know whether or not you plan to involve him into Death Eater activity." James asked and signed. "I understand you might want him to-"

"No, no, no." Marvolo said quickly. "I want to educate him in pureblood tradition, etiquette etc. But I am not going to involve him into any rebellion. He is to learn how to handle family business and be a pureblood lord. We will train him to protect himself, but he is definitely not going to be in the rebellion."

"That's excellent because I don't think he can handle war. He is more to the type to construct a country not destroy it then construct." James said in relieve.

"My lord, the goblin agreed to lend us a ritual room in the afternoon." Lucius comes back in and holding a letter about the appointment.

"Thank you Lucius, and I want to apologies for my childish actions at Hogwarts." James bowed slightly towards Lucius, who bowed in return to show he is forgiven. "Now we only need to talk to Padfoot and Callixtus."

* * *

"Lord and Scion Black, please come with me to the meeting rooom as Lord Potter has requested." A middle age goblin bowed when they come out of the room, Sirius nodded and shifted his heir weight to his other arm.

When Sirius open the door, he quickly gets his wand out but stopped his spell midway when he smells the scent of Voldemort, he knows immediately that his godson is his son and reluctantly walk in when James wave him in.

"Daddy!" The moment Sirius put his heir on the ground. The said scion quickly jump into James' arms and give the man a hug.

"Have you been a good boy." James smile when the boy nodded. "Harry I found your biological father." James pointed at Marvolo and 'Harry' walk towards Marvolo.

The boy smiled. "Can you talk to snicks?"

"Of course I can." Marvolo kneels to the height of his son and patted his head. "Now, my turn. Can you read people's mind?" He is going to play this game if it helps his son to trust him.

The boy nodded eagerly, and grinned. "I never told daddy or Padfoot though because mother doesn't like me to outshone David. However, if you want to test my ability to read mind then, use Padfoot."

Marvolo laughed. "Sure and please tell what did he think."

"He is thinking to prank me with Dad, to revenge for not telling him. He wants to wake me up with tickling charm then throw me into the pool. Now he is-" The mischievous boy quickly hides behind Marvolo's tall build when he saw Sirius throw a tickling spell, and laughed at Sirius' prank.

Of course, the Marvolo quickly put up a shield when he saw the spell come, he simply shake his head at Sirius' childish action, knowing it is part of Sirius, and he can only accept it for the sake of his wife and son.

"Okay stop everyone, take a sit." James rubbed his forehead. Sirius is just lucky that he is Callixtus' godfather and cousin of Bellatrix Riddle nee Black otherwise it might not be ended well. "Now, Harry your birth name is Callixtius Adalric Riddle, and we will start calling you Callixtus is it okay?"

The young scion, now Callixtus, nodded and smile at the people around him, that's when he notices another boy of his age is in the room. "Hello, what is your name? Are you daddy's biological son?" The boy asked kind and hold out his hand.

Akhilleus, or now Adrian, nodded and shakes the scion's hand respectfully. "My name is Adrian Harry Potter but please call me Harry in public because we have a facade to make." Making the scion grinned and winked playfully.

"Now, we just want the both of you to know that we care for you two but from today onward. we think that its best if Callixtus live with me and Adrian live with James." Marvolo stated and slap his forehead when he remembers his wife is waiting for him at home, and Severus is going to have luncheon with Bella and himself.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked causally while holding his own goblet for Callixtus to drink some water, Blacks didn't like pumpkin joice, and Callixtus inherited that.

"I just remember Bella is waiting at home for some news on Callixtus and Severus is going to have lunch with the both of us, oh forgot to tell you I named Severus as Callixtus' godfather when he was born, so, we have some problems here." Marvolo explained and drinks from his goblet to calm himself down.

James stands up and apparently taken over by Griffindore courage. "Then lets go to your place and let Bellatrix catch up on what's going on. Where did you tell Lord Snape to meet you?"

"The restaurant 'Waltz'." Marvolo nodded and answered, holding one child each arm and gesture the group to go towards the floo. "I will go first to unlock the password and come one minute after calling Slytherin Castle."

The other men nodded, and the children start to talk about their lessons on magic.

* * *

When the group arrived at a stunned Bella greet them with her fainted and lying on the ground, Marvolo put the children on the ground careful and wake Bella up with a spell.

"Oh, is that my son? My lost son?"Bella shakes Marvolo the moment she opens her eyes.

The other men tried their best not to laugh at the comical scene in front of them, but Sirius and James let a giggle out after one minute, and boys laugh at the men's failed attempt.

"My son!" Bella quickly picks Callixtus up and cuddled him.

"Dear, you are going to suffocate Callixtus if you continue." Marvolo attempts to loosen Bella's grip on Callixtus, who is starting to turn purple.

The other men watch on with a shudder and nodded when they meet each other's stares, agree that never take a child from his mother and never anger any women.

"Oh, I am so sorry son." Bella loosens her grip immediately and kiss the boy's cheeks. "Potter seems to treat you well." She commented not realizing other occupants in the room.

Sirius cough and deepen his voice. "Dear cousin, your son is the Potter Scion of course James will not treat him badly."

Bella turns to Sirius and sneered at him. "Sirius, why are you here? Planning to have a duel me? Or you finally realised your mistake on betraying your family?"

"Thank you for reminding me my doomed past Bella." Sirius signed, defeated. "I was tricked by Dumbledore, James too, but James is more unfortunate. He was used by the mudblood and Dunbledore and lost the twins, luckily Callixtus here bring him back some hope."

Bella closed her eyes and signed. She found out that Sirius was drugged by Dunbledore from Severus but she still needs some time to get used to have her cousin back in her life. "I understand. But Callixtus is living with me no matter what, I don't care are you his godfather, or he is Potter's heir." She hugged the boy protectively, who is now playing with her long curly hair and chuckle at his father, who is making funny faces in front of the boys.

"Bellatrix, I am also here you know." James smirked when Bella was surprised by him. "We decided that Callixtus should stay in Slytherin Castle and Adrian, Akhilleus, will come home with me for their safety."

Bella nodded, seeing this James smile. "I know we start off the wrong foot, but maybe we can try to be friend for Callixtus'sake?" Bella nodded reluctantly but hold out her hand and James smile genuinely and kissed her knuckles. Marvolo can only wipe his brow discreetly, thanking Merlin it works out well. Then he turns to Bella telling her his plan to become James blood brother and everything that happened in Gringottes.

By the time they finished, both boys were asleep on the sofa sharing a blanket. However, it is also time to have lunch with Severus. They wake up the boys, who groggily open their eyes and the dads pick them up and walk towards to floo to Diagon Alley, again.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please comment!


	4. The First Time They Meet

I do not own "Harry Potter" and do not make money out of this...

* * *

"We still have an hour before lunch, why don't we go to clothes shop for the boys? They needed some new clothes." Bella said, her tone doesn't allow any argument, the men can only shake their heads.

After half an hour of clothes shopping, Marvolo finally able to dragged his wife out of the store with his son in his arms. During the hour the adults except Marvolo had argue what kind of robs and clothes suit Callixtus and Adrian the most, they used the boys like a cloth hanger.

When they stood outside the store and heading towards 'Waltz' the restaurant, someone rush in the direction of Gringott and nearly knock Bella down on the way.

"Watch where you walk."Bella warned the person without looking at him/her.

"Bella?"Comes a weak voice. "Bella, please, please help my daughter. Please Bella."The woman knee down. "I will do whatever you want! Please save your niece, please."She starts to sob.

"Who-"Bella's eyes widen upon seeing who the woman is. It is her disowned sister: Andromeda Tonks nee Black. Bella sneered at her sister, who is considered to be a blood traitor and worse, support of Dunbledore, who gradually lossing his mind through the years. "Oh, Mrs Tonks what can the little old me could do for you?"

James turns his head away from the women and poke Callixtus' cheek, who is dozzing, to distracted himself.

"Please Bella-"She begged, her clothes is worned out and her face shows the tough years she experienced.

However, Bella doesn't seems to notice all these changes on her sister."Don't call me that name! You betrayed our family to Dumbledore and now you hope that I could forgive you? Impossible! Lets go."

"I-I admit that its my fault that our family is not as powerful as before and I helped Dumbledore to slipped the loyalty potion into Sirius' food and drink, but I-"

Sirius picked up the conversation and turn to the woman in disbelieve, he trusts Andromeda since he can recalled, even in the twisted household of Blacks. But he didn't pull his hood down, instead he intended to not show his face as planned, to fool Dunbledore.

"Well that's enough reasons for me to hurt you!" Bella hissed, she cannot scream to shows her frustration because they are in public. "Family is everything, we learned this since we can understand and you disregard this? I don't want you to show up in my life again."

"I, I know I can't change anything now. But please help my daughter, she is your niece and she is having cancer. I can't help her nor her father! We don't have money anymore, we have nothing! Please!" She grips Bella in a death grip, not letting go.

"Well, I don't understand what you mean by cancer, but I am curious why can't both you and your beloved husband can't help your own daughter?"Bella looking at her, slightly confuse of the situation.

"We are, we are poor, we can't even afford Nym's fee for school! Please my sister, please have mercy Nym didn't do anything to make her life as unfortunite as now."She pleaded. "It is all my fault, if you want me to repay, I can, I just want her to be safe and healthy."

"Andromeda, I-I will give you some gallons, but on one condition."Bella signed and cannot pretend not care her sister anymore.

"Bella said it I would do anything to help my daughter."

"Tell me first, if I recalled correctly your muggle husband is quiet wealthy then why are you so poor now?" Bella quirk an eyebrow, the men also wonder and the Adrian looks at the woman in interest, while Callixtus falling back to sleep in James' arms.

"He became a supporter of Dumbledore when we get married, he wants children so much that he asked Dumbledore does he know any method that would ensure us to have a child even through he can't reproduce. Dumbledore said he does but he need to buy rare ingredients to brew the require potion, that means he need a large sum of gallons. A gallon is about two hundred pounds which means my husband is only a middle class at that time in the wizarding world, but the amount Dumbledore need is monstrous, no matter what I said he doesn't listen and he even pay Dumbledore extra amount if he could get the potion as soon as possible.

Soon after Nym was born he lost his job, I decided that I should be working to give our family some financial support but he disagreed and starts to verbally abused me. A few years later all of our money was spented, he get too much pressure because Nym had starts school at that time but we doesn't even had enough money for food or shelter so he starts to physically abuse me."She pulled up her sleeve and shows a deep scar running from the top of her arm to her lower arm, James feel his heart shattered.

"Then why don't you ask me or Cissa to help you."Bella gasped at the scar while Marvolo makes sure the children didn't withness the scene. Adrian was busy holding Callixtus' foot, trying to discreetly wake the boy up to play with him and Callixtus is still asleep although, moving his head due to Adrian tickling him.

"Harry come." Marvolo picked the boy up. "Lets have a nap, otherwise when Callixtus wake up later you will be too tired to play with him."

At that moment, Callixtus wakes up with a pout and snuggled into James' shoulder then get up and opens his eyes to look at his surrounding. "Daddy, where are we?"

"We are in Diagon Alley and in half an hour we are going to have lunch." James explained and Callixtus nodded, still a little sleepy. Looking at the scene, James decided he is best to stop himself from further involoving in Andromeda's life. "Marvolo why not let me and Callixtus' godfather to take Callixtus and Harry to see the bookstore and you stay here with Bella?"James said and look at Sirius, who also show for the first time he care his family.

"Yes, we would meet you guys in 'Waltz' in about half an hour." Marvolo agreed, he has to ensure it is not a trap set up by Dunbledore and Andromeda had been brainwashed by Dunbledore for years, her presence is not too welcoming in his opinion, but she is still family and that means he needed to help her.

Nodding both men hold one child each and walk towards the bookstore.

"Although, I want to thank you for finding a way for me to escape from Andromeda, but why do you suggested to go to a bookstore out of all stores?"Sirius complains, James ignored him and the boys snigger at Sirius discomfort.

"We love books, Uncle Siri!" Callixtus happily remind Sirius, who crush his forehead to Adrian's.

Adrian hold his forehead and complaint."That hurt, Uncle Siri!"

"Why both my godsons are bookworms, why? Merlin, what did I do to deserve this?"Sirius pretended to cry but nobody look at him, except the people who are wondering around Diagon Alley.

James whisper when he saw there are many onlookers. "I don't know him."

* * *

In Flourish & Blotts

"Now you know me again?" Sirius asked with a pout. "Fine, Callixtus lets go. Let the Potters wonder around the books."

Callixtus waved at James and Adrian, who sit around a cirle table.

"So," James wonder what his son likes and he asked.

The conversation continue. At the mean time Lord Black and his heir is at the other part of the library.

"Now Pop, I think we should play catch." Sirius nodded, thinking he make a great suggestion and Callixtus shruggle, then smirked and running off telling Sirius he is the seeker. "Dame. Oh, do I have to count to a hundred?"

* * *

While James and Adrian is catching up, and Sirius is wondering does he needed to count before he find the snitch (Callixtus), Callixtus is walking in a fast pace towards the potion section, where Sirius swear not to go to unless he need to buy Callixtus potion books for Hogwart.

Callixtus grinned, thinking he will win this game and stoppped walking when he saw a blond hair girl reading some thick books. He smile happily, maybe today is his lucky day? He now have his Father, Mother, Daddy, Uncle Siri and Adrian, if he is lucky this girl may becomes his friend too, like Adrian.

"Hello."Callixtus greeted softly afraid that he may startle the girl and lost his chance of making friends. "How are you? Today is a great day isn't it?"

The girl look at himwith calculating eyes, trying to analyze him then finally she said "Hello." As if approve him, but she turns back to her book without another word.

Callixtus gathers his courage, knowing he has to initiated the conversation."My name is Callixtus Riddle."

"Daphne Greengrass."The girl's voice shows no interest in Callixtus and the way she keeps on reading discourage the boy.

The boy pouted then said again. "Can we be friends?" The girl finally looks up and looks at Callixtus' puppy eyes, she smile for the first time and nodded at Callixtus' request. "Thank you, what book are you readin?" He proceed to sit beside the girl.

"Basic Potion by George Black."Her answer is short and direct as always. "Do you like reading?" She looks at him contensely and the boy nodded.

Suddenly Callixtus laughed. "My godfather feels horrific because of this, he thinks pranking should be my favourite hobby."

Daphne holds her forehead. "I know what you feel, my mother feels the same, she said I should act like a five years old but luckily its my dad who trained me and makes me became this mature."

"Well, in that case I am slightly different. My dad and my godfather think I should be trained but also have fun, that's why I am now actually play catch with my godfather." Callixtus laughed, he stopped when he heard Sirius' voice. "Please hide me." He pleaded, "If not I will suffer some tickling spells and will be laugh at for a week at least." and ended in a whisper as Sirius is coming closer.

Daphne nodded and point at a pile of books at the corner, Callixtus understand her immediately and quickly walk behind the pile.

"Oh, gooding afternoon, heiress Greengrass, I hope your father is well?" Sirius arrived and surprise to see Daphne here, as he knows Greengrasses are not socialabe and keep to themselves.

"He is, thank you Lord Black." Daphne said and starts to read the book again, while Sirius looks around and cannot find Callixtus.

Daphne expected him to be gone after he didn't see Callixtus but instead, the man looking at his wand and scratch his chin in contemplation.

"Heiress Greengrass, it's just I am looking for my heir and wondering have you seen him by any chance?" Sirius smile charmingly but it didn't affect Daphne, the girl still looks at him emotionlessly. Seeing this Sirius kneel down to Daphne's height and pat her hair. "I know your name is Daphne, right. Well Daphne, it is about something very important and I need him."

Before she can answer Callixtus snigger was heard by both the heiress and the Lord.

"See, I found you Callixtus." Sirius quickly go behind the pile of books and pick Callixtus up, tickling the boy. "Now as always, loser need to do something."

Daphne smiled at Callixtus and the boy blushed deep red, unluckily for the both of them, their interaction didn't escape Sirius' eyes and was watched by the newly arrived Lord Greengrass, who also seems to be amused by the boy and girl.

"Lord Greengrass, Alec, how have you been my lad?" Sirius greeted friendly and grinned. "Alec, it seems my heir and your heiress is attracted to each other." He laughed when he saw the amusement in Alec's eyes, secretly Alec is also a prankster but he has to put up a mask for the sack of his family.

Alec smiled and nodded at Sirius discreetly, understand od Sirius plan after dozen of times partnering with him to prank the other Slytherins. "Is that so? Well, young lord will have to prove himself to be worthy first."

"Oh, Alec, they are still young." Sirius smiled at the confused faces of the girl and boy. "Callixtus, I dare you to kiss Daphne, if you back down then I will show everyone I know your baby photo."

Callixtus signed in relieved and perpared to back down then Sirius continues. "The photo that shows you in a bath, standing up and naked."

Callixtus faces turns from pale to red, Daphne's face is not much better, her face is as red as a tomato.

"Well?" Sirius waits for an answer and whistling while Alec Greengrass silently laughing. "I will count to ten."

Callixtus turns to Daphne and looks at her seriously. "I know we are still very young, and normally only fiances are allow to kiss each other but, may I kiss you? I will ask my father to have a marrige contract ready the moment I see him."

The men was shocked by the seriousness, maybe their prank is a bit much? Maybe the children over-react? Who cares? Now they are in big trouble, Alec worries about his wife would killed him and Sirius worries about Bella, Marvolo and James would kill him. The problem is what are they going to do?

The men panick then look at each other and the moment they look at the children, they kissed alread, just a touch on the lips, but its a kiss and both men is stunned, now what are they going to do?

And unfortunitely, James and Lady Greengrass arrived and look at the scene nearly faint as a result. Adrian looks on with a smirk and run out the shop, persumably to 'Waltz' to tell Marvolo all about the little adventure Callixtus had.

The men look at each other again, they are in big trouble.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
